The Last Music
by EchiryRyota
Summary: Cinta segitiga antara Elizabeta, Roderich, dan Gilbert membuat mereka menghadapi masalah yang rumit. Dan akhirnya salah satu dari mereka merelakan kekasihnya. Human name, AU, agak typo


The Last Song (Prologue)

**Judul: The Last Song**

**Chapter: Prologue **

**Pairing: HungaryxPrussia (GilbertxElizabeta) **

**Warning: OOC, AU, dan sepertinya typo **

**Rating: T **

**Tokoh dipinjam dari: Sir Hidekaz Himaruya ^.^ **

**Author: EchiryRyota twiter: RyotanX == Promosi *digampar* **

-xxxxx-

Gilbert POV

Sahabatku yang bernama Roderich kini terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit yang terletak sekitar 1 km dari Vienna. Dia sudah terbaring di sana sekitar 5 bulan, cukup lama dan kini dia masih tak sadarkan diri alias koma. Sahabatku ini terkena penyakit serius yang bernama Gu-Gu ah aku lupa apa nama penyakitnya yang jelas itu penyakit serius, penyakit itu kambuh karena ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat dia mengendarai mobil menuju Kota Munich di Jerman. Aku masih tak percaya hal ini terjadi, padahal sehari sebelumnya aku masih bersanda gurau dengan dirinya.

Dan hari ini setelah aku pulang dari kantor, aku akan mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Saat aku ingin masuk ke kamarnya aku melihat dari jendela pintu seorang sosok wanita berambut kecoklatan dan panjang sedang tidur dengan tentram disebelah Roderich, dia ialah Elizabeta, sosok wanita yang kucintai sampai sekarang yang kini juga kekasih sahabatku sendiri. Aku pun mundur dan tak jadi masuk ke kamarnya, dan aku pun duduk merenung sebentar diruang tunggu aku mengingat kejadian masa SMA yang manis bagi Roderich dan agak pahit bagiku.

_Flashback _

_"Elizabeta, maukah kamu jadi pacarku" kataku yang mukanya agak memerah dan sedang menunggu jawaban yang akan membuat hatiku berdegup sangat kencang._

"_Maaf ya, aku sudah menyukai pria yang lain" Elizabeta berkata dengan nada agak menyesal dia berbalik dan langsung berlari menjauhiku_

_Hatiku hancur, dia bilang apa? Sudah menyukai pria lain. Siapa? Siapa? Rasanya aku ingin meremukkan tubuh pria itu karena dia sudah merebut hati wanita yang sudah kukagumi selama 2 tahun, aku pikir aku sudah berusaha dengan keras untuk menangkap hati Elizabeta. Tapi ternyata aku salah besar, usahaku belum cukup untuk merebut hatinya. _

_ Beberapa hari kemudian, saat aku pulang sekolah aku melihat sosok Elizabeta bersama seorang pria, ah siapa itu. Aku mencoba jalan mendekat dan bersembunyi di balik semak-semak terdekat dan berusaha agar tidak ketahuan. _

"_Ro-roderich ma-maukah jadi pa-pacarku?" Elizabeta berkata seraya mukanya memerah layaknya tomat segar yang baru dipetik _

"_A-apa? Ini sangat terburu-buru Lizzy. Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk menjawabnya?" Muka Roderich pun ikut memerah, dan memalingkan mukanya dari Elizabeta_

_Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan tempat itu, hatiku hancur masih tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku hanya menangis dan aku menatap indahnya langit sore yang berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan, rasanya aku ingin berteriak. Bisa-bisa tuhan tidak begitu adil denganku, kenapa dengan sahabatku sendiri bukan dengan pria yang lain. _

_ Beberapa hari pun berlalu, saat jam istirahat aku pun bertanya pada Roderich. _

"_Cieeee, yang hari rabu ditembak sama cewe" Aku meledek Roderich yang sedang makan roti isi dagingnya, dan dia pun tersedak_

"_Hooook, hook, dari mana kamu tau Gilbert?" Tanya Roderich yang masih mengatur nafasnya dan mukanya pun agak heran_

"_Aku kan ngintipin kamu, kesesesese" Jawabku sambil tertawa pada dirinya, aku berusaha tampak bahagia dihadapannya tetapi dibalik itu, hatiku sangat sakit _

"_Ta-tapi aku belom jadian kok, hari ini aku baru mau jawab dia.. Gimana ya, aku terima apa ga?" Roderich meminta saranku dengan muka yang agak cemas_

"_Yah tergantung kamu, kamu suka ga sama dia? Kalo suka ya terima kalo ga ya ga usah" Aku yang memberikan saran pada dia yang agak cuek, padahal didalam hatiku berdoa 'Ya tuhan, semoga dia menolak Elizabeta' _

"_A-aku suka sih sama dia dari kelas 2 SMA, di-dia manis sih" Jawab Roderich dengan muka yang merona, Ah hancurlah harapanku sepertinya dia akan menerima Elizabeta 99,9%. Aku sangat yakin itu _

"_Ah, kamu suka tuh sama dia.. Ya udah terima aja" Aku menanggapi Roderich, sepertinya nada bicaraku terlalu tinggi dan terkesan seperti orang yang tidak suka, hihi memang tidak suka _

"_Ih, Gilbert, Kok kayaknya kamu ga seneng gitu sih?" Dahi Roderich aga mengerut, dan bibirnya juga agak naik _

"_Iya, Aku emang ga suka. Jadi dengan kamu pacaran sama Lizzy pasti kamu bakalan ngelupain sahabat kamu sendiri" Akhirnya nada bicaraku pun meninggi _

"_Oh, jadi kamu cemburu? Tenang Gil, aku ga bakal kok lupain kamu. Kita kan sahabat, aku juga akan temenan dengan kamu kayak biasanya kalo aku udah jadian dengan Lizzy" Jawab Roderich sambil tertawa kecil, aku sengaja mengakatan seperti itu supaya dia tidak menerima Lizzy, ah nyatanya takdir berkata lain. _

_ Waktu penentuan pun dimulai, aku dari kejauhan memata-matai Elizabeta dengan Roderich dari kejauhan, setelah Roderich mengatakan sesuatu Lizzy langsung memeluknya dan sepertinya mengatakan terima kasih. Yah, tak apalah aku relakan Elizabeta bersama sahabatku, semoga mereka bahagia selamanya. _

_ Sejak saat itu mereka berdua jadi sangat mesra, berangkat sekolah bersama, makan siang bersama, pulang sekolah bersama *pipis bersama* (author sakit jiwa). _

_Persahabatan aku dan Roderich pun sepertinya agak merenggang, yah apa boleh buat. Roderich sudah punya kekasih, saat kelulusan SMA pun mereka berdua sempat berfoto bersama. Sepertinya aku sudah tak mempunyai gairah hidup. Sejak saat itu aku mulai hidup sendiri dan merantau ke kota lain untuk mencari pekerjaan, aku sempat putus hubungan dengan Roderich selama beberapa bulan. Tetapi tak lama kami bertemu di kantor kerjaku, ternyata dia dipindahkan ke kantor dimana aku bekerja. Senang sekali rasanya dapat bertemu dengan sahabat lagi, hubungan kami pun menjadi lebih dekat kembali. Dan Roderich masih membina hubungan dengan Elizabeta, tetapi aku tak memusingkan itu kembali, toh kejadian itu sudah lama sekali dan sepertinya aku sudah tak ada rasa lagi dengan Elizabeta. _

_ Suatu hari Roderich mengajakku makan malam bertiga dengan Elizabeta dirumahnya, aku pun setuju. Saat makan malam tiba-tiba hatiku berdegup kencang saat melihat penampilan Elizabeta yang begitu anggun dengan gaun malam hijau tuanya, rambutnya juga diurai begitu rapih dan indah. Sial, sepertinya aku masih ada rasa dengan dirinya, ya ampun ada apa dengan perasaan aku ini. Itu kejadian yang sudah lalu, apa akan terulang lagi. _

_ Setelah itu Roderich mengajakku berbicara empat mata di halaman depan rumahnya_

"_Kau suka dengan Lizzy, Gilbert?" Tanya Roderich dengan nada yang agak meninggi _

"_Ti-tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan sih?" Aku berusaha membantah _

"_Tatapan matamu itu sangat berbeda saat melihat Lizzy, kalau kau suka bilang saja tak apa" Roderich dengan nada sepertinya agak kurang senang _

"_Dia memang suka dengan diriku sejak SMA kok Roddy honey" Suara wanita terdengar melewati telingaku, sosok wanita berambut coklat kini dihadapan kami _

"_Dia pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada diriku, hmph tapi sayang aku menolaknya karena aku lebih suka Roddy daripada lelaki tak berbobot sepertimu" Elizabeta dengan mulutnya yang tajam secara tak langsung dia ingin mengusirku dari rumah Roderich _

"_Hus my diamond, kamu ga boleh ngomong begitu. Dia itu sahabatku sejak SMP, dia sangat baik kok orangnya" Roderich berusaha menenangkan suasana_

"_Tapi aku ga seneng dia rusak acara makan malam kita yang romantis ini" Elizabeta berkata dengan nada yang agak manja _

"_Baik, aku pergi" Aku langsung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan rumah Roderich. Ah aku seperti pengganggu hubungan mereka. _

_ Setelah saat itu aku putus kontak lagi dengan Roderich lagi karena dia dipindah tugaskan ke kantor lain, dan sampai akhirnya aku mendengar berita buruk tentang dirinya dari kakakku si Ludwig yang kebetulan satu kantor dengan dirinya. _

"_Hey, sudah tau belum kalau si Roderich kecelakaan tadi pagi?" Ludwig bertanya padaku setelah dia pulang dari kantor _

"_Apa? Kecelakaan?" Aku bertanya balik, aku tak tau apa-apa aku kan sudah putus kontak dengannya _

"_Iya, tadi pagi ketika dia menuju kantor, mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak sebuah truk yang berkecepatan tinggi dan kecelakaan itu mengakibatkan pembulu darah di kepala Roderich pecah. Aku sangat perihatin mendengarnya, dan Roderich itu sahabatmu waktu SMP dan SMA kan?" Ludwig menceritakan sambil menyiapkan makan malam _

"_Sa-sampai separah itu? Dimana dia sekarang?" Aku mulai bangkit dari sofa dan lekas menyiapkan diriku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat _

"_Di rumah sakit Vienna, tadi sore aku jenguk katanya kondisi dia makin memburuk. Sebaiknya kau kunjungi dia sekarang sebelum terlambat" Ludwig mulai memakan makan malamnya_

"_Tentu saja sekarang, mau kapan lagi" Aku berlari ke luar rumah dan mengendari mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi agar cepat sampai kesana, Roderich tunggu aku, tunggu jangan pergi dulu _

_Flashback End_

Begitulah kurang lebih cerita kenapa Roderich bisa berada di rumah sakit ini dan ini sudah terjadi 3 bulan yang lalu, oh iya tadi aku ingin memasuki kamar Roderich ya sampai lupa. Aku pun membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya dan masih melihat wanita berambut coklat yang tak lain ialah Elizabeta, aku berusaha membuatnya tak bangun dari tidurnya dan aku pun meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan untuk sahabatku. Setelah itu pun aku mengelus pipi Roderich sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa dia dalam keadaan yang baik, dan aku pun pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, dan pulang ke rumahku.

Elizabeta POV

Aku melihat sosok pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna putih samar-samar karena aku baru saja bangun dari tidur, aku tertegun sepertinya aku mengenal pria itu. Setelah itu perhatianku tertuju kepada Roderich lagi, dia masih koma. Wajahnya begitu tenang tetapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya seperti sedang menahan kesakitan, rambutnya pun sudah agak kusut aku pun menyisirnya dengan jemariku perlahan. Kapan penderitaannya berakhir aku juga ingin berbagi sakit dengannya agar dia tak begitu menderita, kalau perlu pindahkan penyakitnya ke tubuhku biar aku saja yang merasakannya.

Sudah 3 bulan dia belum kunjung membuka matanya, dokter berkata bahwa pembuluh darah Roderich pecah dan itu pun telah merusak syaraf otaknya sepertinya umur dia tak lama lagi. Inilah pengapdianku yang terakhir terus menjaga dirinya dirumah sakit. Setiap pukul 12 malam baru aku pulang ke rumah tadinya aku ingin menginap disana, tetapi dokter melarangnya karena itu cukup mengganggu. Aku masih penasaran dengan sosok pria yand tadi sore mengunjungi Roderich tanpa membangunkanku, biasanya orang-orang yang dating berkunjung pasti selalu membangunkan aku terlebih dahulu.

Sore ini aku tidak akan tidur, aku ingin melihat pengunjung misterius itu. Dan sore pun datang aku sudah siap-siap, sosok itu pun datang, langkahnya makin mendekat, suara pintu dibuka. Ternyata dia Gilbert teman lama Roderich yah atau lebih di kenal sahabatnya sih.

"He-hello, Elizabeta. Sudah lama tak bertemu" Gilbert menyapaku dengan muka yang agak gugup.

"Hello juga Gilbert, ya sudah lama tak bertemu. Ingin mengunjungi Roderich ya?" Sapaku kembali dan sedikit agak basa-basi dengannya

"I-iya aku ingin melihat keadaannya, bisakah kau memberikannya ini?" Ia menjawab sambil memberikan paket bunga kepadaku untuk diberikan pada Roderich

"Hnnng, tak masalah. Baiklah sudah selesaikan, silahkan pergi" Aku mengusirnya bukan maksud apa-apa aku hanya benci melihatnya

"Kenapa kau begitu denganku? Apa salahku" Gilbert dengan nada yang agak rendah

"Ka-kau telah merebut hati Roderich dariku, kenapa sih setiap aku bertemu dengan Roderich pasti kau deh yang jadi topic pembicaraan, aku bosan aku ingin juga dipuji seperti dia memujimu. Dan senyumnya pun bukan untukku tapi untukmu. Aku sebaaal keluar kau" Aku ingin sekali melempar mukanya dengan paket bunga yang dia berikan, aku cemburu padanya Roderich tak sepenuhnya menyayangiku

"Baik, aku pergi" Dia berbalik dan keluar dari pintu, langkahnya pun terdengar makin menjauh. Aku bodoh kenapa harus iri dengan dia, aku perlu menenangkan diri dirumah.

Roderich POV

Aku pun terbangun dari gelapnya tidurku, mataku masih agak samar-samar melihat sosok Elizabeta yang keluar dari ruangan. Kepalaku masih sakit, rasanya seperti ada banyak paku yang menancap diatasnya. Aku berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk tetapi badanku berat sekali, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Sepertinya aku sudah menemui penhujung hidupku, aku pun menulis sepucuk surat untuk Elizabeta, dan aku juga menuliskan not balok dari melodi favoritku. Ini kegiatan terakhirku, aku harap dapat bermanfaat. Waktu pun menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, aku meraih HPku dan menelpon Ludwig

"Ha-halo Ludwig? Aku Roderich" Aku mulai menelponnya dengan nada yang agak lirih

"Halo, APA? KAU SUDAH BANGUN DARI KOMA?" Ludwig menjawab dengan nada yang sangat kaget

"I-iya dan aku minta Gilbert untuk datang kesini sekarang" Aku mulai sulit untuk berbicara

"Baik, baik kau akan dapatkan dia sebentar lagi" Dia menutup telponnya, aku pun menunggu beberapa menit dan terdengar suara langkah mendekat ke kamarku.

"Haaa.. Haa.. Ka-kau su-sudah sa-sa-sadar?" Gilbert dengan nada terengah-engah dan dia juga berkeringat

"Ya, kemarilah ada yang kuingin sampaikan dan berikan" Aku melambaikan tanganku mengajaknya menuju ke tempat tidurku

Begitu dia sampai di tempat tidurku, aku langsung memberinya surat dan not piano yang kedua baru aku selesai tulis dan aku mengeluarkan air mata yang tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Dia terlihat heran dan menatapku, kemudian dia membelai rambutku yang kecoklatan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Gilbert padamu, dia mulai menangis bahagia dan memelukku dengan erat. Kehangatan badannya begitu terasa di badanku, aku ingin membelas pelukannya tetapi sayang, badanku mulai terasa kaku.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk, dia pun duduk di samping ranjangku dan bertanya

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Gilbert dengan ekspresinya yang penasaran

"A-a-ku" Aku ingin mengangkat bibirku tapi rasanya mereka begitu berat layaknya diikat dengan seutas tali yang begitu kuat. Kuambil kertas kosong dan pulpen, aku mulai menuliskan kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan secepat mungkin sebelum tanganku kaku seperti anggota tubuh yang lainnya, kertasnya kemudian aku berikan padanya. Dia mulai membacanya di hadapanku

'_Untuk Gilbert sahabat terbaikku, aku ingin memberi beberapa saran untukmu sebelum aku menuju rumah masa depanku. Yang pertama, aku akan memberikan sepucuk surat yang harus kau berikan kepada Elizabeta disaat hari pernikahan kalian. Yang kedua, aku juga akan memberikan selembar Sheet Piano yang kau harus mainkan disetiap hari saat kau berulang tahun. Dan juga, aku memberikan kepercayaan kepadamu untuk menjaga Elizabeta. Buat dirinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dan ingat, kau adalah teman terbaik di sepanjang hidupku' _

_With Love _

_Roderich Edelstein_

"Apa? Pernikahan kami? Yang benar saja kau…" Sebelum Gilbert menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia melihat Roderich sudah tertidur dengan tenang, dia mencoba memegang nadinya. Sayang Roderich sudah tiada. Gilbert hanya menangis disamping Roderich yang kini sudah tenang berada dirumah masa depannya.

Chapter 1 end

**Akhirnya chapter pertama selesai, fanfic ini muncul ketika ane sedang di toiletnya nyahahaha *terlalu jujur* **

**Hai, sebetulnya fanfic ini ditulis ditengah senggangnya waktu PKL di kantor. Saking ga ada kerjaan jadi nulis beginian untung ga ketauan pembimbing \^^/ **

**Sepertinya chapter selanjutnya agak lama di update berhubung kadang sibuk kerja, kadang ga D=. **

**Ane mengharapkan review gan, agar kualitas nulis ane makin meningkat =) **

**Thanks for reading, Ja ne~ **


End file.
